SasuNaru: My True Friend
by SilverPen Sasuke
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is having a birthday party and he has to get a pet. His mother takes him early and he has to decide in such a rush. He didn't want one. But then he saw the beautiful fox hybrid and just had to have him as his own... rape-angst
1. Prologue and Episode 1

Prologue

**As you know the characters are not mine, but the story is... Yep, It's about Sasuke and pets o3o. I like this story a lot because I made Sasuke have friends and he seems nicer and cuter that the other stories... lulz. Alright, well, enjoy and remember that there might be rape hehehehe. GO SASUKE! 8D **

**Prologue **

Sometimes they are used either as slaves or misused in many ways. Most parents get something called a 'pet' for their children as companions. Usually that's what they are used for these days instead of slaves and are treated better than they used to be, most of the time. During these times, people usually got one of these 'companions' at the age of 16 or 17.

That's how it was for the young Uchiha Sasuke for his 17th birthday. His mom thought that he was lonely and needed a pet, even though Sasuke had his friends Hyuuga Neji and Gaara no Sabaku. Then again, his brother Uchiha Itachi always gave him a hard time and his father had just recently died. Now he loves with his mother and his sibling in a huge mansion. She could never understand how he could cope with himself.

Her decision of getting him a 'pet' would change his life drastically and probably change it for the best.

That life; it starts here...

**CHAPTER ONE**

He was waiting for one of them to call; anyone to call. Gaara, Neji, and he didn't even care if his brother came in his room to talk to him. No, Sasuke wouldn't want that. His birthday was two days away and he could do without Itachi.

Then he remembered exactly what he was going to be doing tomorrow. His mom was taking him to go buy a 'pet'. Why would he want to take care something like that? The maids would get him clothes and that, but he knew he would get one sooner or later. Gaara, his red headed friend, had a young cat hybrid named Lee. Neji was forced to buy a pet and Sasuke thought it did some good for him. The long haired brunette was always so quiet, but he talked like crazy around Sasuke. His friend had a girl named Tenten who adored him. The raven didn't know how he could put up with all the clinging and affection.

He smiled slightly. Maybe he would get one of the hybrids. Sasuke had always liked Gaara's pet. Lee was always so nice and caring, but maybe that was because the red head was so intimidating. It was a possibility but he liked the green cat hybrid anyway. A hybrid was a type of pet or slave adorned with animal type features. He was sure he wanted one of those now.

Sasuke sighed and got up off his bed, picking up his cell phone in the process. It rumbled slightly and he opened it up. "Hmph..." he raised an eyebrow at the test message Gaara had left him. 'Hey, call me. Wanted to see if you could come over,' was all he wrote.

'Sure I'll come over. Time?'

'Now.'

'I'll be over ASAP.'

The raven sighed slightly. Now he was to head over to Gaara's house for a bit. Good thing he had nothing to do today. Sasuke walked over to the door, looking at his room quietly before he opened it and exited. He quickly stopped one of the maids as they walked by. "Tell okaasan that I'm going to Gaara no Sabaku's house for a bit and will be back later." She nodded to him and brushed him off as she went down the hall.

He thought about his two friends. They were almost just like him; rich and mostly alone, even in school. But it was summer and maybe a companion was a good thing for all of them.

OoOoOoOoO

"Sasuke-chan you're here!" Gaara said as soon as he opened the door. Lee was also at the red head's side, his tail twitching and his ears up in excitement.

The raven rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I'm here Gaara-kun, may I come inside?" Gaara laughed a bit at Sasuke's question and let him inside. Lee moved out of the way and went to the stairs, then sped up them quietly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Neji-chan came over too, but he didn't bring Tenten-chan so I hope you don't mind..."

"Hn, I'm fine without her. She's way too cuddly for me to stand."

"Neji seems to like it," Gaara said as he shrugged and he headed for the stairs. "Let's go before Lee-chan and Neji-chan get worried." Sasuke nodded and followed him quietly. He never understood why Gaara like to add 'chan' to the end of everyone's names no matter who they were. They both hurried up the stairs to Gaara's enormous room and when they got inside, Neji and Lee greeted them. Neji was seated on the bed and Gaara joined him there. Sasuke took a seat on the floor in front of them. Lee wandered away to Gaara's book shelf and began looking through all the hard cover books.

Neji crossed his legs Indian style and put his chin on his one hand, looking down at Sasuke with his 'I'm curious, let me question you' look. The raven sighed and saw Gaara was giving him the same look. "Okay. What do you two want from me today?"

The brunette seemed to smile ear to ear while the red head smirked. "What kind of pet are you getting?" they both said in unison. Sasuke saw Lee look up and over at them as the word 'pet'.

"Tell us!" Gaara said as he began to play with Neji's long hair to keep himself from freaking out on Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and smirked. "Heh, well I thought about getting a hybrid like Lee I guess..." the raven said and he spotted Lee looking up at the sound of his name, his ears twitching, but then went back to his book.

Gaara almost squealed like a girl as he jumped down to the floor and flung his hands onto Sasuke's shoulders. "Oh! You have to tell me! I bet you're going to get an uke since you're such a seme!" There went Gaara's brain out the window. He hated it when his friend used those manga terms around him.

"N-Now hold on Gaara! I'm not gay!" he said as he held up his hands in defense. Neji snickered under his breath at the whole thing. At least he didn't have to go through this with Gaara. Or maybe he had already. Sasuke could feel Lee staring at them.

"Hehehehe!" the red head was excited more now. "I know that you baka, but we all know you're a bi sexual. You broke up with Sai two years ago and we know!"

So his secret was out. What did Gaara mean by 'we'? He hoped only Neji and Gaara knew about the whole ordeal.

He cleared his throat and Gaara let go of his shoulders. "SO what are you gonna look for in your pet?" he suddenly questioned Sasuke. His eyes widened and then he closed them as he thought for a moment. "When I get one, I want one that isn't too clingy, but would want to be with me..."

"Make sure they are cute too!" the red head blurted out.

Neji sat up quietly. "If you use them for purposes like Lee is here for then make sure they are cute and want you to..." the brunette said suddenly. Both Gaara and Sasuke stared at him from the floor.

"How do you know about that?" Gaara growled.

"Observance..." Neji retorted. "If I can tell right, he tries not to sit on his ass, Gaara. Be gentle with him." Lee was now staring at them, the neko's face turning a bright red as he shifted his position. Sasuke snickered at where the conversation had gone and got a light smack on the back of the head from Gaara.

"I just hope you'll choose the right type for you," Neji said as he crossed his arms over his chest to give a glance at Sasuke with lilac-white eyes.

Gaara suddenly jabbed Sasuke on the arm with his index finger. "Yeah! It went well for us and you should be able to choose the right one to keep you company or whatever you want them to do..." he pondered into thought as his mint blue eyes drifted to Lee's pink face. Neji and Sasuke smiled and sighed. "Yeah, I hope so too," the raven murmured as he pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

The sudden jump from Sasuke scared everyone. His pants pocket was vibrating and he pulled it out to look at the message someone had left.

He clicked the phone shut and let out something like an angry sigh. Gaara gave his a curious gaze and Neji kept a blank expression. "Hn, mother's coming for me at 5 today," he muttered with a bit of poison to his tone. "Man, and I wanted you to stay longer!" the red head groaned. Sasuke shrugged.

"What mom wants mom gets," he said and slid his phone back into his pocket. "True," Neji said in agreement and they all laughed a bit, even Lee did too.

Neji suddenly stretched his arms in the air, yawning in turn. "I should be heading home soon, too,' he grumbled as he sat up.

There was sudden silence and the raven and the brunette were staring at Gaara. He was giving them something like a puppy dog face. "You know that doesn't work on my Gaara-kun," Sasuke said as he stood up. Neji shrugged a bit and stood, then both headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys later!" Sasuke said as he left the room and Neji just plain left. Lee still sat across the room and Gaara stared at the neko in thought.

He got up on his feet and quietly went over to stand in front of Lee. The neko looked up at him. "It doesn't have to hurt... We haven't done anything for a while..." Gaara pondered and Lee's face turned red-pink.

"O-Okay..." the cat said and stood to lay a hand on Gaara's shoulder and a hand on Gaara's chest.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke couldn't believe she had done this to him. His mother had insisted on picking him up, just to do this. Mikoto turned into the parking lot of a large, tall building and turned off the car.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me..." the raven grumbled and unbuckled his seat belt.

"What? Just because I'm buying you your birthday present early?" she asked, unbuckling herself.

"Exactly, mom..."

Mikoto sighed and climbed out of the car. Sasuke followed her inside and they walked up the counter. The receptionist looked up quietly. "We're here to look at the divines..." she said and the receptionist looked to her. "What type? Normal or hybrids?"

"Hybrids," Sasuke blurted out and his mother looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked back at her with his 'what' expression as the women got up from her desk and motioned for them to follow.

Both of them followed her down a long hallway and they could hear many people talking but they couldn't see anyone in the hallway anywhere. The voices stopped as they began to walk past doors and windows and Sasuke could spot faces looking out of the windows at them. He wondered where the hybrids were since the people looking out at them didn't have ears or tails that he could see.

The assistant walked up to one of the doors and began unlocking it with a set of keys. "Here is one of the first of some of our hybrids..." the woman said as she slowly opened the door.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OH DEAR. I wonder what kind of pet he is gonna get –smiles- I bet that he's gonna get a fox –looks around quietly- and it's gonna be so freaking cute Sasuke will have a heart attack :B Hehehehe well I hope chuu guys enjoy the story –googly eyes- ENJOY THIS BECAUSE ITS AWESOME AND PLZ PLZ REVIEW D: I might have a heart attack if you don't review for me –does puppy dog eyes- plz?**


	2. Episode 2

AHH

**AHH! Chapter two :3 ... –sudden thought- has anyone noticed how I have most of my smutt in the fourth chapter? NOT NOW! –laughs evilly- Anyway, guess who gets in this chapter!? My favorite character! Now, enjoy the chapter please and let me know what ya'll think!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

His ears twitched slightly and his eyes flickered open to see only more darkness. People were talking outside and he heard keys clicking and rattling. Someone was opening his door, but why now? The door began to open and the lights in the room turned on. He could only catch the last of the conversation of the three people who walked in. One of them was very tell and had raven black hair and he wore dark clothes. The one next to the raven-haired boy was a shorter woman with raven black hair also. Then there was the familiar assistant, talking about the other pets.

"This is the last one to look at!" she was saying as the other people stared at him. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he is part fox. Naruto has a rough past and nature; he is hyper and obnoxious and has been sold several times due to this in this company and in several other companies."

Naruto looked up at the male raven as he headed towards him. His bright azure eyes kept focusing over and over in the bright light and his tail twitched a bit. The blonde loved how the raven looked at him, his onyx eyes looking him up and down. "He looks really interesting..." the raven murmured as he circled Naruto. The blonde's ears perked up and he smiled. "This Naruto fox is much more interesting that that clingy pink cat if you ask me." Naruto almost let out a laugh and a snort. The whisker markings on his face crinkled as he had a huge grin on his face. He thought Naruto was better than the cat Sakura? That made him feel so much happier. No one ever said that about the blonde.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you want him or do you want to look at the other pets again?" the woman asked. The boy's name was Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun..." Naruto whispered. The raven looked at the other woman then to Naruto. He crossed his arms and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

The raven unfolded his arms and he suddenly had his finger under Naruto's collar, seeming to look at him. "I want him."

He blushed and his ears went back in embarrassment and he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. This boy, a teenage boy, wanted him; for just a pet, as a divine or a slave? Naruto looked at Sasuke quietly as the raven made him stand up and the assistant handed Sasuke a black leash.

"S-So you're buying me?" Naruto questioned as the raven attached the leash to the collar. "Yep," was Sasuke's response as he leaned close to Naruto's face and he smirked. The blonde's face was turning a bit red again.

"Alright Sasuke-kun. Let's head home!" Mikoto called to her son and he looked at Naruto, tugging on the leash. Naruto was ready for a rough and choking tug, but he barely felt anything as Sasuke tugged gently on the leash again. The blonde fox smiled. He was beginning to like his new owner already.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat next to Sasuke in the car, staring out the window in amusement as if he had never been outside. The blonde was the most interesting thing Sasuke had ever seen. He must have been only half Japanese since most had dark hair and this fox had golden blonde hair and bright azure blue eyes to match his hair. His ears were perked up in curiousity as his mother pulled up in front of the house and Naruto immediately opened the door, stepped out, and stared at the mansion in awe.

"It's so huge!" the blonde gasped and Sasuke climbed out on the other side of the car. Naruto stood completely still as Sasuke came to stand beside him. "It's called a mansion..." the raven said as Naruto stood gawking.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed toward the building. "I-I knew that!" Naruto said as he followed. They both headed to the door with Mikoto behind them. Sasuke opened the door and let his mother and Naruto go in first. Sasuke followed and Mikoto nodded to him quietly. The raven smiled back at her before he took a hold of Naruto's leash and he headed for the stairway with the fox tagging along, his ears up in curiousity and his tail twitching a bit nervously as they headed up the stairs to the third floor.

"Nya-! Sasuke-sama, where are we going?" Naruto questioned as they headed into the hallway. "Well, we are going to go to your room first of all. Then we can do whatever you want..." he answered. The blonde nodded a bit as they came to a tan colored door, not yet painted. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to open the door.

He blinked and gripped the door handle and turned the handle, pushing the door open to look into the huge room with a large king-sized bed and clothes already in the walk-in closet. There was nothing else in the room as they headed to the bed and sat down together. "One of the maids will move in more stuff sometime..." Sasuke murmured as he looked around the empty room.

"Oh alright..." Naruto said and his ears went back and he seemed to keep glancing at Sasuke. The raven suddenly unhooked Naruto's leash and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" the blonde said as he heard Sasuke sigh.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go to my room. It's across the hall okay?" he said as he stood up to go. That's when Naruto panicked and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, hugging his arm and clinging to him. "Wait!" the blonde pleaded.

The raven froze and looked down at Naruto and raised an eyebrow in curiousity. The fox's tail lashed back and forth and his ears went back. "You can't leave me here in this large room by myself Sasuke-sama!" the blonde begged him to stay. He definitely would not let him leave, even if he had to.

Both of them stood still until Sasuke sighed and sat back down on the bed, making Naruto relax and let go of him. "Arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke-sama..." he said and bowed his head a bit and now his tail twitched in happiness and his ears perked up for the same reason. Sasuke swore that the fox almost purred several times while they sat there.

It was getting late by the time Sasuke was about to try and leave for his own room again, but Naruto refused to let him leave. He was just too cute and he begged just right to make him stay. "Can you stay just a while longer? Please?" the fox begged and clung to Sasuke's arm, the whiskers on Naruto's face would pull down a small bit when he frowned.

Soon, it was very late, and even though they were both teens, they were both tired and their eyelids were drooping. Naruto's tail no longer twitched, but instead it hung off the edge of the bed, swaying freely. Sasuke sat on the bed, his legs hanging off the bed and his hands folded on his lap and he seemed to be watching Naruto intently. He noticed the blonde inching closer and closer to him in the past half hour. He wondered why he was inching closer but he didn't want to ask.

It was dark, completely dark and Sasuke smiled slightly. Then he felt something brush against his arm and his eyes snapped open. What he found wasn't exactly what he expected. Naruto had practically climbed on his lap. He had his head on Sasuke's lap and his eyes were closed. Sasuke moved his hands away carefully and didn't seem to realize it. The blonde grunted a bit, but he didn't move or wake. Naruto's ears twitched. Sasuke smiled and touched one of his ears, making it twitch and Naruto smiled in his sleep. The fur on Naruto's ears felt almost like a velvet material and the raven began to stroke the fox's ears and admire him. Naruto smiled more in his sleep and kept his head on Sasuke's lap like he was a pillow. Sasuke was just glad he could touch Naruto like this, let alone anywhere else. Maybe the blonde would be good for him. The seller said he had been obnoxious and hyper. It didn't seem that way now, or maybe he just needs rest before he would begin bouncing off the walls. Sasuke would keep the loving fox anyway. Naruto seemed harmless when he was asleep. He never wanted to let him out of his sight. Sasuke continued to stroke his velvet soft ears.

Sasuke continued this until he drifted off into unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOoO

"Damn it, who put the ham in my locker... Get it out..." was what woke Sasuke up, thought he didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to see if he could go back to sleep. That was sure not to happen. Someone was mumbling almost in his ear. There was something also cuddling into his chest. He dared to open his eyes and he found himself with Naruto on a plain bed with no sheets and the blonde was cuddling into his chest while mumbling in his sleep. This surprised Sasuke a bit. Right, he had fallen asleep in bed with his new pet who was grumbling about food in his sleep and school.

The raven sat up and supported himself with his shoulders and Naruto rolled away to the other side of the bed with his tail lashing and it was fluffed out. Naruto suddenly awoke and sat up, looking at his fluffed tail then to Sasuke's amused face. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Hehehehe... good morning..." he grumbled tiredly as he stretched, the dark orange shirt he wore rose up just a bit to show his tan stomach.

"Morning, to you too," Sasuke murmured and swung his legs off the bed to touch the floor. "Where are you going?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke stood. "To get changed..." the raven said. "Oh, um, I should get changed too?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and leaned down a bit to look at Naruto's eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. You could drown in them in them if you looked into them long enough. "Yes, and when you get changed, change your collar from this one..." Sasuke murmured and fitted his index finger in the space between Naruto's neck and the collar. "There are collars in the closet. Put the black one on, kay?"

Naruto nodded and blushed some. He watched Sasuke leave and then he jumped up to head for the closet. When he walked inside, the blonde found all different types of clothes and the likes. What could he wear? He began searching through the shelves until he found a black one with a weird marking on the front of the shirt, and he liked it because it was orange. Naruto took it and hung it over his arm and went to look for pants. He searched for them and found purple pants that looked almost black so he took them and he went back into the bedroom to get changed. Naruto quickly slipped on his new clothes. This house and the people in it weren't so bad and he enjoyed it.

OoOoOoOoO

_Y-JOURNAL ENTRY-#1_

'_WHY DO PEOPLE USE THESE things called slaves? Some call them 'pets' and others 'companions'. I think times are changing more and more as days go past. They're even letting children have these 'pets' and I don't have one. It seems wrong. The poor things are used and abused then possibly sold to someone else after they have fulfilled their use. I'm sure glad I'm a normal human._

_Just for my future reference, I'm going to jot down points about these so called pets:_

_-'pets' as most people call them, or slaves, divines, same with different names, are normal people used to fulfill the needs of the ones who bought them._

_-the pets can also be adorned with ears and a tail if bred specifically. They can also have fur on their bodies along with the other features and keep their human like appearance. These are called 'hybrids.'_

_-for some reason people but them at high prices._

_-the list of uses for a pet is endless and painful: anything from a companion to a toy._

_-pets are never treated as equals._

_-that's all I know for now as this 'pet' business is still developing and I will add more later._

_It's very ridiculous to see how some of these people are treated. They do have feelings like us because they are us._

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Okay, those journals? I want someone to guess who is writing them... :3 if you do, well, you do lol. Let the guess in a comment please! Erm, they are supposed to explain more and more about pets and such and HOW Naruto became a pet in the first place. These journals will appear randomly in this story to let you know, not just at the end of some chapters. Also, be warned that this story only had one chapter up and it had ten reviews for one chapter! I was surprised! If I could have ten reviews for every chapter I put up, I would be so joyous... –gets quiet- Sasuke said he wants some reviews too o.o**

**-SilverPen Sasuke**


	3. Episode 3

Guess what

**Guess what? I like kinky stories like this one, and this part of the story gets so freaky kinky and it's why I fell in love with it. :3 I hope you do... and Gaara, dude, let Sasuke take his time D: GO READ!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Hurry up Naruto!"

"Ne! I'm hurrying!"

The blonde fox ran behind Sasuke as they headed down the sidewalk. His tail was fluffed out behind him and his ears were up in excitement. "Where are we going?" he questioned as Sasuke tugged on his black leash gently to get the fox near him.

The raven looked at him and sighed. "I told you before we left that we're going to visit Gaara-kun and Neji-kun..." he said and Naruto smiled that big grin, making his whiskers crinkle up. Sasuke liked how the blond was happy today; happier than he had been yesterday anyway.

Naruto smiled and he slowed to Sasuke's pace and smiled at him. "A-Are they friends of yours?" he questioned and tugged on the collar a bit. "Oh, and Sasuke, why couldn't we take the car today?" Naruto said a little nervously.

He looked up from staring at the ground. "I decided to walk..." Sasuke murmured. The fox's ears went back and he sighed. "Okay..." he said and looked at the leash. Then a question came across his mind. Why did he have to wear a leash? Did people think he was going to run away? He'd never do that, though he had tried before with previous owners.

"One question..." Naruto said as he tugged back on the leash to tease Sasuke a bit. "Who is Gaara and who is Neji? Can you describe them please?" he said, playing with his collar again. Sasuke seemed off in space and that's how he had been all morning. "Eh, Gaara has red hair with bright blue eyes and he looks like he has eyeliner around his eyes. Then Neji is the one with long brunette hair..." the raven murmured.

"Gaara sounds nice!" Naruto said and he seemed cheerful about going to visit Sasuke's friends. "Neji too!"

That set him off. Sasuke pulled on the collar hard once. Naruto lurched forward and coughed. "What was that for?!" he growled, his ears going back in anger and his tail lashed. He looked back at the fox and frowned a bit. "Don't think about them."

"Think about them? About what?!" he growled.

"In any way what-so-ever..." Sasuke said.

"...Are... Are you jealous?" the blonde fox questioned as he frowned and gave the weirdest look to Sasuke. The slightest pink color flashed over Sasuke's cheeks. "No! Why would I be jealous about anything?"

Naruto smiled a bit and giggled under his breath. Now was his new master being jealous? Of his own friends at the least?

He put his hands behind his head and locked his fingers together. He grinned again, the whiskers crinkling on his face. Now Sasuke looked like he was going to yell at something.

A few minutes later Naruto had to break the silence. "Are we there yet?" he questioned, once again playing with his collar. Sasuke looked at him with a quiet, simmering look. "Yeah, actually we're there..." he said as they rounded a corner, passing trees and fences to walk toward a large mansion like building. Naruto frowned slightly, but not much. Not another huge mansion like Sasuke's house. Would he have to memorize that too? Hopefully not. He followed his master toward the building and Sasuke knocked on the door, then there was the sound of pitter patter of some feet inside. The door whipped open and Naruto jumped slightly. A young man with dark red-brown hair and he seemed to have circles around his eyes answered the door. He also wore dark clothes and had bright turquoise-blue eyes. _That must be Gaara,_ Naruto thought as he tried to smile.

"Sasuke-chan! You got here early!" the boy said and grabbed Sasuke's hand and almost dragged him inside. Apparently he hadn't noticed Naruto and he paused in his kidnapping to look at Naruto. "Wait... who's this? Why is he wearing a collar and..."

The blonde blinked once before the red head pulled him inside with Sasuke. "He's your new pet! Oh my goodness! He's so kawaii!" he seemed to blurt everything out.

"Uh, um yeah..." Sasuke said a little flustered. He shook Gaara off him and looked around. "Eh, where's Lee?" he questioned and the fox looked around along with him.

"He's upstairs already..." Gaara murmured and he seemed to stare at Naruto for a minute. "We can head up if you want! Neji isn't coming 'til a little later," he said and smiled at Sasuke. The raven rolled his eyes and unhooked Naruto's leash. "We're going to go upstairs alright? You can meet Lee-kun..." he said and headed in the direction of the stairs. Naruto stalked after him and they literally ran up the stairs to the second floor.

As soon as they got to Gaara's room, the red-head opened the door and Sasuke found himself in his friend's familiar bedroom. Naruto looked around. It was almost bigger than Sasuke's room. Then he noticed the one thing out of place. In the middle of the room sat a young cat with green ears and a long green tail. Naruto smiled a bit. So this Gaara had a cat pet, and maybe he could make some friends this way. "That's Lee..." Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear and Naruto nodded.

"I don't know when Neji will get here but he should be here soon," Gaara said as he walked by Lee and patted the cat on the head. Sasuke followed Gaara and they both sat next to each other on the bed and started to talk quietly to each other. Naruto sighed and he looked at Lee, who looked back at him and smiled. The cat seemed nice enough so he went over and sat down in front of him. "Hello!" the green cat meowed.

"Hehehehe! Hey! My name is Naruto..." the fox smiled.

"Oh, if you don't know already I'm Lee. Nice to meet you Naru-kun!"

"Heh, nice to meet you too!"

Naruto smiled and he sat up a bit and his ears twitched and he sat still for a moment. It hadn't been long and now he could hear someone downstairs. "Lee, get the door please!" Gaara called and Lee sighed a bit as he stood and headed for the door. He headed out the door and Naruto was alone once again.

Then he was distracted by the conversation of Sasuke and Gaara. He watched them quietly and perked his ears up. They both probably thought that he wasn't listening.

"So you got him yesterday?"

"Yeah... Mikoto took me early instead of today..."

"Just to let you know, he's really cute. If you wouldn't have gotten him first I would have probably got him," the red head smiled. Sasuke shrugged a bit.

"Heh, he's an interesting piece. I think he's more than just Japanese..."

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"Have I kissed him yet? No, i actually haven't... why?"

"Someone else might steal his first kiss from you before you get it!" Gaara said in a mocking tone. Naruto frowned. Were they just talking about... he wasn't going to think about the rest of it. He'd been through enough in his 16 year old life.

"Don't think about it Gaara..." Sasuke said and it wasn't even mocking, or teasing for that matter. Naruto wondered what was in his tone. Poison; that was it for sure. He shivered a bit. Hopefully his master wouldn't talk like that to him.

He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, three pairs to be exact. "They're here..." Naruto said and looked toward the door just as Lee pushed it opened politely to let Neji and Tenten walk in. "Gaara!" Neji said as he walked over to say hello. Sasuke waved a bit and Neji nodded to him. "I see there is a new addition in the room hmm?"

Lee sat down with Naruto again and Tenten just looked at the two hybrids and almost ignored them before she sat down with them. "I'm Tenten..." she murmured before she looked over to stare at Neji. Both boys frowned and sighed. They would never understand how girls worked.

--

His ears perked up as he watched Sasuke yawn. Naruto could tell he was getting bored. Maybe they'd go home. Lee was too quiet and he wouldn't talk even if Naruto tried to start a conversation. Tenten totally ignored the two, staring at Neji almost the whole time, looking back and forth between Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke as they talked. Both of them were too quiet for Naruto to stand and he wanted to go home, even if it was quieter there. Somehow he'd find a way to get Sasuke to talk to him.

"It's getting late you know Sasuke, and you don't have your phone either..." Neji said. Sasuke shrugged a bit and looked at him. "So?"

"The time. It's late and don't you think your parents might worry? Mine know I only come over here to talk to Gaara and they don't care what time I get back. Your mom probably tried to call your phone and you-"

"Alright, you sound like my okaasan..." Sasuke grumbled and he stood, looking at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, we're leaving now..."

The blonde fox almost jumped up and ran to hug him. He could have if there hadn't been other people there. He nodded and looked to the door as Sasuke headed for it and before he could get the handle, Naruto had grabbed the handle and Sasuke's hand was on top of his. They froze there for a second, neither breathing it seemed.

"Here, let me get it..." Sasuke said as he picked Naruto's hand off the handle and got it before him. The thing that caught Naruto's attention was that Sasuke didn't let go of his hand as he opened the door and they walked out. Why he got so flustered over that and his face turned red was not known to him. The fox followed him and panicked as they headed down the stairs and to the door, Sasuke almost dragging him on his face in a flurry. "S-Sasuke-sama, are you okay?" Naruto questioned.

He didn't answer his question. Why didn't he answer his question?

"Yeah, I'm fine..." and he kept walking while pulling Naruto along with him. He didn't even stop to hook on Naruto's leash. As soon as they were farther away from Gaara's mansion, Sasuke came to an abrupt stop, Naruto almost running into him.

Naruto tilted his head to side a bit, wondering what was going on. He reached out to tap Sasuke on the shoulder, but came to a stop. The raven had spun around and grabbed his wrist, putting his face close to the blonde's, though the fox couldn't see his expression.

His face turned red under the pressure. "S-Sasuke... sama..." he murmured. Nothing came from Sasuke, but he brought his head up, their eyes locking with each other. He could see it now, the pink that was lightly placed on Sasuke's face. It made Naruto blush even more to know.

"You keep asking me if I'm alright..." he said suddenly. Naruto didn't speak as he felt like something held him back from talking. Maybe it was the air he could feel on his face, Sasuke's breath, he could smell it. It was too much, too close.

"But I'm not..."

The blonde's ears went up to listen. What? He wanted to know now. "W-What?" he questioned, waiting for anything to happen, no matter what it was, he was prepared for it.

Sasuke blinked and leaned just a little closer to his face and Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm not alright, because I haven't been able to kiss you yet..."

That brought his attention full front and Naruto could feel his heart speed up and he felt just the slightest bit woozy. "And... And..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

Connection was what he felt between them at that moment. He had leaned forward just the slightest bit and their lips met. That's how close they had been. It seemed to last for an eternity in Naruto's mind, but in the waking world it was only the least of a few seconds. Sasuke moved back and Naruto just seemed to stare at him, but it was more like through him. He wanted that again. The fox wanted that again, but he knew he wouldn't get it. It wasn't his decision to make and he knew.

Sasuke suddenly gripped Naruto's chin between his fingers. "That was nice..." he whispered, but it was loud in the nighttime air. He was so close again, just too close. Naruto was quiet. He wished he could have leaned forward and expressed the way he wanted, but it was impossible and he had learned that before from previous people that he wasn't able to express himself in anyway unless told he was allowed. Was Sasuke letting him do that? He pursed his lips just a bit, but Sasuke's hand was gone from his chin and he longed for that to have been frozen as a picture in his mind. "W-Where are you g-going?" the fox questioned as Sasuke hooked the leash back on his collar.

He turned and looked over his shoulder. The face Naruto had longed to see had finally showed, like the one he had seen when Sasuke smiled at him in the home when he first looked at him. "I'm going home, unless you'd like to stand frozen to the spot..." he said smiling again.

Naruto's tail swished. Oh of course he was frozen to the spot after what just happened. He couldn't get the picture and feeling out of his mind. This was his only chance. Sasuke wasn't going anywhere until he would move his feet. He took a few steps until he stood beside the raven and he reached just the slightest to grip Sasuke's hand. He expected him to possibly pull away, but he didn't and that made Naruto extremely happy. Sasuke didn't move. Did he want something? Was the raven waiting for something?

The fox's ears twitched as he leaned over, seeing that Sasuke didn't move, but his eyes turned to him. Naruto leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the raven's cheek. That's when Sasuke took a step and Naruto smiled. "Then let's go home... Naru-chan..." he said as the blonde followed, silently ecstatic in his mind as he followed his raven, his love, home.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oh the first kiss of lovers in the sweetest! –begins to sing Sakura Kiss randomly- Kiss, kiss fall in love! –dances around- REVIEW REVIEW! **

**-SilverPen Sasuke**


	4. Episode 4

The characters DO NOT BELONG TO ME, but the story does 8D

**The characters DO NOT BELONG TO ME, but the story does 8D. I am so lucky to own the story ne? Okies, well enjoy reading it and tell me what you think kay? I would feel so loved to know :3 Lurve chuu all!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Naruto woke with a start. He looked around at his room and knew it hadn't been a dream. The blonde sat up and tried to smooth the fur on his tail and try to calm himself down.

His room now had furnishings in it including a large shelf in one corner, two large dressers and a large bookcase with few books on it and they told him he could fill it up with more books later. Naruto's bed had sheets on it too. There was a white sheet for under the comforter, the color of the comforter was a dark orange. Sasuke had let him pick out his own comforter.

It was 8 o' clock now when Naruto woke up and Sasuke probably wouldn't wake until a little later. He wouldn't be able to wait that long though. Maybe Naruto could try and wake him up now. No, he couldn't take the chance of getting yelled at, or worse, punished. He wouldn't know how Sasuke would 'punish' him.

The fox lay his head back on his pillow. He muttered something to himself about how he wanted to get up. Naruto could smell something down the hall, probably coming from the kitchen. One of the maids might be making something. His stomach suddenly let out a loud grumble, louder than he had ever heard before, even when he had been starved once with a previous owner. He would go and fix something to eat while he waited for Sasuke to get up.

He quietly headed for the kitchen and went in. Naruto knew he could smell toast in the toaster and that made him feel even hungrier. But he paused when he reached the long kitchen table. The person that sat there smiling at him scared him slightly. Sasuke sat at the table holding a cup of tea between his hands and he looked up as Naruto walked into the room.

"Someone's up..." the raven smiled as he set the cup down and stood up. Naruto smiled back at him as Sasuke walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him close to him and Naruto blushed at this.

Before either of then could say anything, a loud grumble escaped from Naruto's stomach, causing him to blush even deeper and he could see how Sasuke almost laughed. "And hungry too, I'm guessing..." the raven smiled.

"Possibly..." Naruto said a bit suddenly and he looked away. "What's w-with all the h-hugging all of the sudden?" Naruto questioned and looked up at Sasuke. The raven said nothing.

"I can't hug you?" he questioned. Sasuke backed off a bit and the blonde looked down at his feet. "I-I didn't say that... y-you're just different from the first day I-I was here..."

The raven was silent now. He sighed slightly and he looked towards the counter, then to Naruto. "Well, I'm sorry you think I'm a lot different..." he said suddenly, then let go of Naruto. "Anyway, I made toast... want any?"

"S-Sure..." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke went and waited for the toast to be done while Naruto sat quietly at the table, watching as the toast jumped up from the toaster and Sasuke caught it with ease, slipping two pieces of toast on one plate and two on another. He grabbed two jars of jelly from the fridge, strawberry and grape, then walked over to the table and set one plate in front of Naruto and sat the jars in the middle along with two knives. The blonde fox stared quietly into space and Sasuke sat down across from him. He waved his hand in Naruto's face. "Thought you were hungry..." he said, trying to wake him from his daze.

He looked up at Sasuke. "Sorry..." he blushed. "I was just... thinking..." he murmured. Something he had forgotten. He knew he was forgetting something... Why was he here? He knew he was bought for some reason. Maybe Sasuke could remind him.

"I thought I forgot something..." he said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but it had something to do with you buying me..."

Then it was quiet. Had both of them forgotten the reason he was there? Naruto's ears suddenly perked up a bit and he smiled seductively. He knew why. He remembered what Sasuke and his friends had talked about last night while he was with Lee and Tenten. "I know why!" Naruto smiled his wide grin. Sasuke looked at him with a confused face. "Why?"

Naruto snickered and laughed. "It's your birthday!" he smiled as he took one of the knives and began to put grape jelly onto his toast. "I knew there was something important..." the blonde said. Sasuke laughed a bit. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!"

Before Naruto began to eat, he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke is a teasing manner and then took a large bite out of the toast, his ears up in delight and his tail twitched behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said nothing as he began to put jelly on his own toast. Naruto's ears began twitching, not at the sound of them eating, but at the sound of people moving around up above them and someone heading down the stairs.

"What's with all the noise upstairs?" Naruto questioned through a mouthful of toast.

Sasuke looked up at the fox's curiousity. "Oh, above us? That section of the second floor hallway is where my brother, Itachi, keeps his room and his two pets Deidara, a bird, and Kisame, a fish looking man."

This confused Naruto just the slightest. "You have an older brother, Sasuke?" The raven nodded in response. "Sure do. He went out early today. Says he might get another pet. Just let me give you a warning though..." the boy paused for a moment, "Stay away from him."

A confused look was placed on Naruto's face. "Stay away?"

"Yes. Steer clear of my brother. Itachi like to brew up trouble."

"A-Alright... I guess I can do that..."

With that, Sasuke was happy. To show it, he leaned over across the table to place a quick and chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. He sat back down to eat.

"You smell like sweets..."

"That's because I am," Naruto said with a big grin, his face flushed from the little contact.

--o

Why did he have to leave? Naruto sighed and lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling in the living room. Sasuke's mom had insisted on taking Sasuke to the store to buy some stuff, and of course, to get him away from Naruto. "Shopping?!" he scoffed. Now he was home alone though there were people still in the house as he could hear people upstairs moving around. He knew who was up there... Uchiha Itachi, the raven's older brother, even though he didn't know what he looked like.

Naruto growled to himself quietly. He could hear two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Hopefully it wouldn't be Itachi who had come home a little earlier.

"Calm down, girlie. I don't want to have to punish you."

"Oh, you know I wouldn't mind that, Itachi-sama!"

He looked up as two people walked into the living room and stopped to look at him.

"N-No..." Naruto was in awe at who it was. "S-Sakura-chan? Y-You're Itachi's new pet?!"

"Naruto?!" Sakura, the pink cat from the toy house, stood next to a tall, dark haired male. She had a slender pink tail and small pink ears, along with pink hair on her head. The cat wore a tight red outfit that Itachi must have gotten for her.

"Yes, she is my new pet, Naruto, as you are Sasuke's," said the dark haired man, who he assumed was Itachi, set a hand on Sakura's shoulder and the girl blushed slightly, looking up at him. Then she nodded to Naruto. "Sakura-chan, why don't you go upstairs and I'll be right up." Sakura had no choice but to obey as she nodded and headed for the stairs.

Itachi watched Naruto as the fox sat up to look at him. "D-Do you need something Itachi?"

The blonde watched as Itachi shrugged and walked toward the couch. Naruto inched toward the other side of the couch to let Itachi sit down. The man stared at him with a certain interest. Naruto watched him warily and his tail twitched madly. Itachi moved so he was sitting next to the fox Naruto sat frozen to the spot. He was too close, now.

"You like Sasuke?"

"...Y-Yes..."

"That's good. Just to let you know, Naru-chan, if you need to talk to anyone sometime, or if you need to see someone, I'm here." What was Itachi trying for? Naruto felt a little confused as Itachi put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. He didn't move, but he glanced up at the coal-haired man with his eyes.

"Just remember that alright?"

"I-I will..." Naruto murmured as Itachi got up and went to leave. He smiled at Naruto. "I think Sasuke ototou is home..."

--

It was a full welcoming party when Sasuke got into the house. Naruto literally tackled him and made him drop all the bags he was carrying for his mother. When Naruto was finally pried off of him, Sasuke sighed and smiled at him. "You act like I was gone for years!"

"It seems like you were!" the fox whined.

"Well, I wasn't," Sasuke laughed as he stood up. The blonde gave him a big grin. "I know!" he giggled and helped Sasuke pick up the bags and take them into the kitchen. They set the bags down and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand in his and began to pull the blonde toward the stairs. The fox was tripping over and over on his feet as they headed up the stairs. "W-What are w-we doing?" he questioned his owner. "To my room," Sasuke answered.

He was slightly confused by Sasuke's mood. And he was allowed in Sasuke's room? Really; that seemed impossible to him. They got to his room and Sasuke pulled him inside, leading him over to the bed. Naruto had panic written all over his face.

"No! N-No!" he attempted to pull away from Sasuke, but he failed. The raven pushed the blonde down onto the bed, standing over him.

"Something wrong, Naru?"

"Y-Y-Yes!" the blonde growled, struggling, trying to push Sasuke away.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke-sama will just use Naruto and then get rid of him!" he said his sentence in third person as he panicked, pushing against Sasuke's chest, but failed. Sasuke quirked a brow and gripped one of Naruto's hands gently. "No I won't," he murmured.

"Sasuke will get rid of Naruto!" he growled. The blonde was in such a panicky mood right now. It was odd to see him like this, though Sasuke hadn't had him long.

"I swear I won't get rid of you..."

Naruto's blue eyes were glazed over in fear and pain. "He'll get rid of Naruto and he'll be abused again!" the fox sniffled.

"Calm down Naruto!" Sasuke said and then he kissed him, trying to snap Naruto out of it. It worked for a second, and then he began to struggle again. The blonde began to lie still then, and he began to talk again. "Why did they take her away? They took her away from me..." Naruto whispered. He had his blue eyes closed tight. Sasuke was confused now. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"They took mother away..." Naruto whined. His fox tail was wrapped around Sasuke's left leg. "I don't want to lose anyone else..." he whispered. The fox was so defenseless as he lay beneath Sasuke. Then, the raven sighed and got up to sit on the bed next to him, pulling the blonde onto his lap and hugging him close to him.

"Shh..." Sasuke murmured and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Why?" he sniffed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"It's all a memory Naruto. It's alright. I won't let anyone take you away and I won't leave you. You will never be alone. It's all a memory..." (**A/N:** mood swings?)

--

**Y- Journal Entry 2-**

THESE PETS ARE GETTING so popular. So many people have them and it's just cruel. The poor things have to wear collars and leashes like they're animals that might run away. I wouldn't blame them if they did. Pets aren't allowed to love anyone, especially their owners. It's like they can't love anything. I've only seen the case a few times and that's all. Not many toys fall in love since they are usually broken or just used too many times.

-o-o-o-

I've fallen in love with the most beautiful girl. But there is one problem...

She's a toy.

It's just, I met her once and I fell in love. It was like magic happened. Yet, I don't even know her name. Another problem is that she is owned by a friend of mine. He says it's odd, but that if he ever sells her, he'll give her to me for free.

Here's a quick description of her: This girl is a fox, and I know she has the softest fur out of all of them. Her hair is a red-brown, the same color almost as her ears and tail. Her eyes are a bright teal, or maybe a light aqua. They always seem to change color with her. Her eyes are too difficult to describe, but they are so beautiful that you could drown in them. The dark clothes she usually wears make her fur and hair stand out so much. That red-brown hair frames her face so perfectly! I don't know how to describe her anymore.

All I know is that:

**I'm in love with a girl.**

-o-o-o-

My best friend finally gave her up. She's now mine to keep and she confessed her love to me as I did her.

Her name is Kushina.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Anyone guess who is writing the journals yet? Any of the people who have read ALL the Naruto chapters of the manga up until 381 will know :3 I can trust you with knowing right? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think... Sasuke you betch D:**

**-SilverPen Sasuke**


	5. Episode 5

COOKIES FOR WHOEVER GUESSED IT WAS MINATO-YONDAIME 8D –raises her hand for a cookie- Oh

**COOKIES FOR WHOEVER GUESSED IT WAS MINATO-YONDAIME 8D –raises her hand for a cookie- Oh... I'm the author so I guess I don't count huh? DAMN I wanted a cookie T.T ANYWHO, here is the next chapter :3 can I call rape? Characters are not mine but the story is 8D**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Naruto! You have to get up now!"

He could feel somebody shaking his shoulders and calling his name.

"I'm not leaving you here while I go to Gaara-kun's house!" That woke him up.

"Don't leave!" Naruto said as he sat up and cracked his forehead against something hard. "ITAI!" he heard a rough voice growl. He held his head and he opened one eye to look up and see that Sasuke was sitting on the bed near him, holding his jaw.

The fox immediately let go of his head and inched over to his owner. "D-Did I do that?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke winced, let go of his jaw and nodded. "I was in the way when you sat up."

His ears went back and he frowned. "Naruto did it? I'm sorry!" Naruto said and bowed his head, waiting to receive a smack or a slap. Nothing came his way, so he looked back up at Sasuke.

Sasuke was watching him. "It wasn't your fault Naruto. I was in the way," he said and got up and went to the door. Sasuke was dressed to leave. "I'm going to Gaara's house. Are you coming or not?" the raven asked. Naruto smiled and got up. "Of course I am!" the fox said and followed Sasuke out of the room.

**--**

"How come we always go to Gaara's house, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked as he trotted alongside Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes. "He's one of my best friends, alright? Gaara-kun is a good friend." The blonde nodded in agreement, though he didn't know the red headed boy well. Maybe Naruto would be able to get to know Gaara better sometime soon. He seemed like an interesting and trustworthy friend, though he acted like a girl as some points. Change that to a teenage girl who has her period and had too much sugar. Naruto smiled and thought that sounded about right.

Then there was the way Gaara acted around the green cat, Lee. The red head acted like a male cat that was chasing and protecting his mate; AKA Lee. Poor Lee probably never gets to go outside much. Naruto winced at the though of poor Lee with Gaara. Surely he would break soon if he kept it up. Naruto could sum one thing up:

Being Gaara's pet was not a good thing.

Hopefully, Lee would bear through the rough times and stand up to Gaara and tell him when enough was enough. Naruto had learned to tell his owner when they went too far. He hadn't been broken and he hoped he wouldn't be in that position in the future. Who knew what Sasuke could dish out! His red-head friend probably knew something on how Sasuke would handle him.

"Hurry up Naruto!" the raven told him. Naruto just noticed how he was lagging behind. He took a few giant steps to reach Sasuke and he tried to set his pace with his. "Sorry..." the fox murmured, deep in thought.

Sasuke showed him a soft smile. "You apologize too much Naru-kun. I should be the one saying it, not you." Naruto's ears perked up at the tone of his owner's voice. "Oh, and Gaara will be expecting us, so be careful. He might overwhelm you like last time."

The blonde pouted. "He didn't overwhelm me, it was just the first time I met him." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sure. Anyway, we're there."

He looked up at Sasuke's word and found they were heading for the red-head's mansion. It was still a big place and it still left Naruto breathless. The fox followed behind Sasuke towards the door, using him as a shield. As soon as Gaara opened the door, he would hug someone. Naruto preferred that Sasuke would be the one hugged, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

The door swung open and Naruto's heart missed a beat. Gaara stood in the doorway, a small smile on his pale face, his turquoise eyes glowing with some form of excitement. He sure looked happy today, but their seemed to be something on the boy's mind. Naruto could clearly. Tell.

"Konnichiwa! So glad you guys came!" he said with a wide smile on his face. Sasuke nodded and walked inside, Naruto seemed glued to the spot. Gaara face turned from a smile to a weird scowl. Apparently, he didn't frown much. _Just my luck, _the blonde thought and followed Sasuke in.

Gaara was smiling again, but it seemed fake to Naruto. His raven began chatting with the red-head and it seemed like friendly banter. He could see Gaara's eyes glance over at him every few seconds. Something was running over the boy's mind and Naruto could tell it involved himself, just the way he looked at him.

"Gaara, mind if I use your bathroom?" Sasuke asked.

Said boy nodded. "Of course! We're going to head up to the bedroom." Gaara suddenly gripped Naruto's hand. Okay, so not good. "Meet you up there!" He began to drag Naruto towards the stairs and Sasuke headed for the bathroom. He was still trying to figure out what in the hell Gaara wanted as they headed up the stairs to the second floor and to the bedroom. Naruto attempted a clueless uke act.

"W-What are we doing?"

"Going to the bedroom."

"A-And?"

"We will wait for Sasu-chan. He'll find us then."

No answers in that little chat. Gaara was dragging him into the large bedroom now. For some odd reason it was completely empty. Where was Lee-kun?

"Okay, sit down."

"Where's Lee-kun?" He was sitting on the bed now. Thank the heavens the sheets smelled clean.

"He's sleeping right now."

"C-Can you please let go of me?"

"Nope." Gaara sat down and was leaning extremely close to Naruto, like he was smelling him. "Sasuke wouldn't like you close to me."

"He isn't here now is he?"

A sudden flurry of movement and position scared Naruto. Now he was lying on the bed. He frowned. Gaara wanted him and he was playing games so that Naruto would fight back. What a sadistic bastard he was, playing stupid mind games. This was a little old school now. Gaara had him pinned down to the bed just like Sasuke had the other day. He was staring down into the blonde's eyes. Naruto wasn't scared or anything, not even slightly dazed. Only Sasuke had any effect on him, like he was the sun that gave him like and he was the only one aloud to react to the raven.

"Mind games are so-"

Naruto was cut off in the middle of his sentence as the red-head's lips crashed down to connect with his. He began to struggle against Gaara bow, though it would only want to make the red head want to play with him more. The fox pushed against him and failed. Why was everyone so damn strong?! (**A/N: I think Sasuke got lost o.o**)

Then he began to panic and flail and thrash under the weight that was Gaara. A set of footsteps was heading slowly up the stairs. Naruto knew it was Sasuke. He began to punch at the boy's chest, pulling at his shirt. Naruto needed air right now! But the red head refused as he moved in the weirdest way to grind their hips together and they both moaned into the kiss. All hell was breaking loose now. Naruto knew everything was going wrong; he was suffocating, Gaara was too horny for his own good and Sasuke was heading for the room. He could only think of one course of action to get the message across to Gaara.

He was trying to breathe through his nose as he prepared for the worst. Naruto positioned himself under him and brought his knee up with such force to connect with Gaara's manhood.

STRIKE! YOU. ARE. OUT!

Gaara let out a howl of pain, getting up off of Naruto and stumbling backwards to collapse on the floor and curl up into a ball. Naruto sat up coughing as Sasuke entered the room.

"You are a sick, s-sadistic bastard!" the blonde screamed at Gaara, who writhed in pain on the floor and Sasuke watched, confusion and horror playing across his face. Everything had gone by so fast. Naruto was beginning to feel dizzy. What had he just done?

Sasuke bent down next to Gaara and murmured softly to him. Naruto saw the raven frown. He looked up to stare at the fox with narrowed eyes. "What did you do?"

"He tried to rape me and I was protecting myself!" Naruto growled. What was with the sudden mood swing and the anger?

He was now helping Gaara off the floor. "You're uke sure is a whole lot of feisty..." the red head mumbled. Sasuke sighed and helped Gaara to the bed and sit down. The fox backed away from the bed and sat down on the floor in the middle of the room. "Lucky I didn't do worse..." the blonde mumbled to himself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Sasuke said angrily. Oh boy, was he going to be in trouble now. "Nothing..." the blonde said and let out a yawn.

"I'm so sorry Gaara. He didn't mean anything he did."

"He isn't to blame; I should have been able to control myself. I should say sorry."

"Damn hormones couldn't resist me, huh?" Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jakamashi, Naruto!" Sasuke growled, flashing a scowl at the fox. The blonde snorted and looked away.

"Sasuke, it's not his fault. You should be mad at me for trying to take him."

"Both of you are affecting my current mood right now..."

"Naruto should be able to have permission to kick me again." Naruto listened to this and smiled. "Can I kick both of you?" he asked.

It was silent for a moment. "Gomenasai Gaara-kun. Shai for letting us come over, even for the short time we were here. I'm taking dani Naruto home. I'll see you soon," Sasuke said as he patted Gaara on the shoulder. "Alright... See you soon..." the red head mumbled, probably feeling like crap for what he had done to his best friend's toy. He didn't want to talk anymore for what Naruto could tell.

The blonde looked up as Sasuke stood over him and pointed to the door. "Home. Now." Naruto was tugged to the door by his collar and literally dragged outside the house, Sasuke never faltering as he pulled him down the sidewalk, his tail dragging on the ground. Sasuke was muttering to himself as they neared his street.

"Utonkachi..." he mumbled. Naruto noticed Sasuke was using a handful of Japanese words today.

"You're speaking Japanese."

"I speak it when I'm pissed off, baka."

"I can see that Sasuke-hime." Naruto was teasing him now as they neared the house. His owner said nothing. Maybe he could tease him a little more and push him over the edge. "Can I call you 'danna'?"

Sasuke spun around on his heals to face the young fox without warning and Naruto ran right into him. His tail was twitching madly now and he took a step back, trying to keep quiet. "No you cannot call me that you dobe!" the raven snapped. Naruto snorted and stuck out his tongue. "Teme!" he snapped back at Sasuke.

Then it became quiet and they were both frozen to the spot. Naruto could make out anger and something else on his master's face, but he couldn't make it out too well. He wondered what Sasuke was thinking. The raven suddenly walked closer to him without more warning.

"Thought you were mad at me..." Naruto mumbled as he stared up into Sasuke's eyes. "Well, I was and still am..." he said as he put a hand on Naruto's hip, then wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. The blonde didn't blush like he would have any other time. "You made a fool of Gaara and it kind of intrigued me a bit."

Naruto let himself be a little curious. "Intrigued by me?"

"Yes..."

"B-But why would you be intrigued by that? I kicked you best friend in the goods and you won't punish me?"

"You are still going to be punished, Naruto. But I am intrigued because I wish that you had that same effect on me."

"...Wait, you wish you had the urge to rape me?"

That set him off. Sasuke let out a deep and playful laugh. "No, no, you manuke..." he smiled and hugged the blonde closer.

"Sasuke-sama, you're confusing me..."

He sighed. "I'll try to explain what I mean. To put it simply, I wish I was as bold as Gaara was when... well yeah. The truth is I never know how to act around you. You make me nervous I guess."

"Nervous?"

"I've only been able to give you kisses and you have probably had more than that. A lot more than that from what your records say, really."

"Those people were mostly women, except for one man who used me as a slave."

The raven sighed. "I have no right to tell you what you like."

"Naruto didn't say he hated Sasuke..." he used third person again, trying to sound cute. Now the fox had his arms around Sasuke's neck. The boy snickered a bit. "Men aren't your taste..." he murmured in Naruto's ear. This time he laughed a bit. Those words were on the tip of his tongue and Naruto could use them: if only he weren't a toy. Sasuke looked at his blue, glassy eyes, wondering what he could be thinking at this point. "They weren't before..." Naruto's breath was on Sasuke's ear now.

Sasuke pulled an unexpected move and kicked Naruto's feet out from under him up into his arms before the boy hit the ground. The fox tail only touched and the boy's ears were flat against his head in confusion. He began to walk toward the mansion with Naruto cradled in his arms. "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk past again?" Sasuke repeated an old pick up line.

The blonde laughed. "I do believe I fell fore you..." he looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Literally."

Both were smiling by this time, still wrapped up each other as they entered the mansion. Naruto broke the gaze they had with each other and looked about as Sasuke began to climb the stairs, heading for the bedrooms. What was on Sasuke's mind was on Naruto's as well, more concentrated in thought.

He nuzzled against Sasuke's chest, wishing no shirt separated him and his raven. "So what's my punishment? Dishes, laundry, something else maybe?"

"I can think of quite a few things..." They were in Sasuke's bedroom now and he was setting the fox on his bed.

"Option 69!"

"Don't be so old school..."

"Sue me, I'm a gay virgin!" Naruto was sitting up now, watching as Sasuke sat on the bed next to him, trying to figure out how he could possibly turn on him at all. To him, there were a few possibilities. He started out by moving closer and acting cute, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "You ARE too much..." the raven murmured.

Naruto tried to surprise him by suddenly moving positions to sit on his lap, straddling him by wrapping his legs around his owner's waist. Sasuke didn't seemed phased yet. The blonde smiled and let go of his hold on Sasuke's waist while he forcefully kissed him and ground their hips together. Naruto only received a small moan from the raven. At least he had broken through the mask he always wore. His owner was kissing back now.

The raven pushed him away for a second. "You're pretty good for your first time, but I won't let that go."

He knew the tables would turn soon enough. Sasuke kissed him this time and rolled them both over so now Sasuke was on top. Naruto smiled into the kiss as he tried to fight back a bit.

Sasuke broke away and stared down at him quietly. "Not bad?" the blonde questioned.

"It's not bad, and you've only been with women."

"Mostly..."

"Heh, fine then. Mostly with women..." the raven said and smiled, starting the kiss again from where he had left off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke equals a bitch. Gaara equals sadistic rape person. Naruto equals the cutest fox-bishie in the history of Naruto yaoi. He's innocent I tell chu! D: poor Naruto almost got raped O: That's not nice Gaara! And then Naruto acts all stubborn and making fun of both of the guys :3 I like that part... Can I has my cookie now?**

**Shadow: NO**

**Sasuke and Naruto: You're the author... KILL HER**

**Amanda: ... I hate Mondays...**

**-SilverPen Sasuke (cookie now?)**


End file.
